


俯首称臣 19

by CriusYu



Category: KR - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriusYu/pseuds/CriusYu





	俯首称臣 19

19.

“所以你之前写情书到底是写给谁了？”

“哈？”王源被他这跳跃性的话题搞得一头雾水，“什么情书？”

“就是写给很多人的那个！”王俊凯想起来就有点生气。

很多人？

他在讲啥玩意儿？

王源转着眼珠努力回想了一下。这才反应过来王俊凯在说什么。

他恍然大悟地斜眼大叫：“哇靠，你记性也太好了点吧！”

何止是记性好！醋性也好呢！

要不是之前被变小的事耽搁，他能憋到现在？！

王俊凯十分严肃地说：“王源儿，我觉得我们之间应该多一些信任。”

王源愣了一下，随即猛地爆发出一阵大笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”他笑了好一会儿，才终于对上王俊凯那眉头紧蹙的俊脸：“多大点事啊哈哈哈……其实就是我中学的时候我一哥们想追级花但写不出情书，憋了好几天，我都看不下去了。后来我便亲自提笔帮他写了一封，没想到，结果他俩还真成了！自此之后小爷一战成名，好多男生都排队求我帮他们写。就这样而已啦。”

听完解释后，王俊凯眉头稍微松开了些，却依旧有点不爽：“那你还真答应帮他们写啦？”他嗤了一声，眦着虎牙，暗搓搓地扭脸吐槽，

“他们没长手啊。”

虽然总算知道情书不是王源用来追人的，但一想到王源提笔给那些陌生人写着甜蜜爱恋的句子，他还是浑身不舒服。

明明王源都没有给他这个正牌男友写过的说！

王源被王俊凯小心眼的样子逗笑了，捏捏他的手指，慢悠悠地安抚道：“哈哈哈，我怎么可能随便帮他们写呢~一封情书十块钱，明码标价，正规交易好吧！那时候我爱打游戏，我妈管得紧不给钱玩。我就靠着这个小赚了一笔，买了不少装备呢诶嘿嘿……”想起青春期时的幼稚举动，王源不好意思的笑开了。

王俊凯抱着他的脖子，整个都挂在了他的背上，像只撒娇的大猫：“我不管，反正我不开心。”

然后，他突然压低了嗓音，语调变得危险而深沉———

“我不开心的话……”他舔了舔虎牙，凑到王源细嫩的脖颈处亲吻，热气呵在那小块的白皙肌肤上，酥酥麻麻的。“我就要……”

王源这才意识到了不对劲，瞪大了眼睛转过身去：

“啊啊啊啊啊王俊凯你干什么？！”

“臭流氓臭流氓！找那么多借口还不就是想做！”

“不……不要在这……去楼上……”

“嘤，说好的多一些信任呢QAQ……”

 

 

 

俗话说得好。

情侣之间，没有什么矛盾是不能用做爱来解决的。

一次不行，那就两次。

此被按在沙发上猛操的王源，算是切身体会到了———

去你妈的两次！

根本是没完没了！没完没了好伐？！！！

真皮沙发磨得膝盖那边随着身后撞击的动作，不停发出“咯吱咯吱”的摩擦声。王源双臂早就失去了力气，趴在沙发的扶手上弱弱地哼，嗓子都喊哑了。而背后那人，却丝毫没有要射的意思，一下一下，撞得又深又快。每次都是整根进入，又整根出来，深深嵌进他的体内，像是打桩一般地把他钉在沙发上。

“呜……唔嗯嗯……嗯啊啊啊……”

听着王源细细地呻吟，王俊凯心情好的不得了，伸手绕过他的细腰去揉捏他的乳尖。薄薄的嘴唇贴在他的耳边，低声说：“怎么？以后还给不给别人写情书？”

“不，嗯啊啊……不写了！呜……”

“以后给谁写？”

“你！唔嗯……啊……只给你写……”

“我是谁？”

“哥，哥哥……啊，啊，啊嗯……王俊凯你轻点……！”

烦死了！又不是天蝎座！那么记仇干嘛！

王源在心里默默地吐槽。

王俊凯却像是听到他的心声一般，抽出肉棒，一把翻过他，面朝着掰开大腿，又直直地捅了进去，开始就是一阵狂风暴雨的抽插，速度只增不减：“嗯？又在心里说我坏话了是吧？”

这孩子，真是不调教就不听话。

王俊凯咧着虎牙坏笑，下身丝毫没有放慢的意思，变了角度地去摩擦王源体内的敏感点，感受着小穴受到刺激后，一下又一下地吸吮吞咬，爽到头皮发麻。

被狠狠操干着的王源说不出来话，只能唔唔呻吟着。心想真是日了狗，这他妈会变小之后还有读心术了？！不过可惜，他现在无力反抗，识时务者为俊杰，于是只好乖乖地搂住王俊凯的脖子，双腿夹着他的劲腰着力，让自己的腰能好受一点。

这男人太持久也不好啊……他妈的都第几次了……他这小细腰哪经得住王俊凯这大老虎的折腾。要断了撒……

“嗯，嗯，嗯……啊……慢，慢一点嘛……”

“慢一点哪够啊？嗯？”

王俊凯一边插干着他，一边侧头伸舌进他嘴里与他纠缠。王源原本还想喊疼，结果王俊凯立马体贴的从旁边抽了个沙发垫垫在王源的腰下。腰总算舒服了一点，而王俊凯吻得也挺不错，王源心里稍稍满意了点，也就不喊了。

两人上头的动作温柔缠绻，下头却是死死交缠在一起，越来越多的淫液顺着缝隙流淌下来，把昂贵的真皮沙发弄得湿哒哒的一片，王源伸手摸了一把沙发上滑腻的液体，想起明天打扫的阿姨来了可怎么解释！顿时羞得要命，掐着王俊凯的手臂说：“弄得一塌糊涂了怎么办……！都是你！让你回房做嘛……”

王俊凯伸手包住他浑圆Q弹的小屁股色情的揉捏，一点羞愧之意也没有：“要怪就怪宝宝水太多了，湿的不得了啊。”

说完，他加大了力道，像是故意证明一样，令下面“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声变得更响，羞得王源双颊绯红，瞪着湿漉漉的眸子就去咬他的嘴唇。却反被王俊凯含在嘴里细细吸吮舔舐。

王俊凯就着两人相连的动作，托着王源的屁股站了起来，体内的肉棒随着动作恶劣地钻研了一下，惊得王源赶紧抱紧他的脖子：“你干，干，干，干嘛啊……”

王俊凯笑着回道：“干，干，干，干你啊。”

王源翻他白眼。

王俊凯响亮地吧唧一口王源的嘴唇，

“不是不想在客厅做吗？我们回房呗。”

王源哭笑不得地瘪嘴：“那你先出来啊……”

“不好。那多麻烦啊。”王俊凯拒绝，托了托王源的屁股就开始往楼梯走，健壮的手臂因为用力而暴起隐隐的经脉。他凑近王源耳边，嗓音性感得要命：“反正累的是我又不是你。”

“嗯嗯……啊……你嘿……嘿烦……”这次的抽插倒是没那么快了，不过下身随着走动的动作一下又一下缓慢而深入的磨，快感丝毫不必之前那样大操大干的弱，又磨人的很。王源抱着他的脖子，顿时不知道是该哭，还是笑了。

这种因为害怕摔下去，只能全身心依靠着对方的姿势。像是要将他整个人的灵魂都刺穿一般。宛若悬浮在悬崖边，渴求那救命稻草的坠崖人。唯有眼前这个人，是他生命的全部。

“沙发……沙发你记得要擦……”

“明天会有人过来打扫的。”

“我不要……！我就要你擦！”王源揪着王俊凯的耳朵耍横，“听到没有！？”

王俊凯无奈地吻着他的脸颊答应：“好好好……我擦我擦。”

媳妇儿的话必须听啊！不然又要生气不理人了！

没开荤之前还好，自从尝到王源的滋味后，王俊凯恨不得天天把他家的小宝贝锁在家里操，将他的后穴灌满，让他除了自己的形状和味道之外，再也想不起任何东西！

什么占有欲啊控制欲啊，似乎生来就是为王源一个人打造的。满心满眼的，除了他，谁都看不上！

既然他们俩之间唯一的隔阂解开了，以后自然再也不会有任何东西需要担心。冷战的这几天，虽然装的淡定，但其实，王俊凯每一天都在后悔和害怕中度过。他不过是在拿王源对他的感情做赌注。如果王源并没有那么喜欢他，那么因为这次的欺瞒，他可能会永远失去他了。可是真要他就那么放弃了王源，他怎么舍得？

人的一生，不可能一次错误也不犯。怕就怕在，不是不认错，而是你想要悔改挽留，却再也没有了赎罪的机会。

幸好啊幸好。

他和王源的缘分，不算太薄。

 

 

>>>

不过无论昨晚折腾到了多晚，第二天还是得照常起来上班。

源少爷可不乐意了，腰疼屁股疼的，被子一掀，雪白的肌肤上尽是可怖的斑驳印记。大腿稍微动动都是一阵酸胀。而那把他搞成这幅虚弱模样的始作俑者，此时正舔着虎牙，表情餍足的哄他起床。

那容光焕发的样子，啧啧啧，王源恨不得扑上去狠狠地咬上一口！

 

这几天全国各地都席卷而来了一阵寒流，室外的温度一直很低。但外面的天空，却是一片碧空如洗。只有悠悠的几朵白云，浮动在蔚蓝的天幕。映衬着温暖宁静的冬日阳光，倒是有副偷得浮生半日闲的意境。

王源在面包片上涂了沙拉酱，刚准备用筷子把盘子里的生菜夹上去，俊俊却忽然跳到了旁边的椅子上，站起来，一只小爪子撑在王源的手臂上，一只小爪子在空中挠啊挠的，一副渴求的小模样。王源觉得新奇，猫咪也会对蔬菜有兴趣的吗？便故意夹着生菜在它面前左右晃动，看着俊俊的小脑袋跟着他的筷子一起移动的小模样，笑的不可开交。逗了它一小会儿，王源就把生菜给它了。

俊俊衔着生菜纵身一跃，扭着胖乎乎的身体，下一秒便把刚才得来的战利品送到了圆圆面前。圆圆特别高兴，锵了一声，便嚼巴着三瓣嘴，小口小口的吃完了。

诶我去。

这讨好兔兔的小模样，怎么也有点眼熟呢？

王源拿筷子戳了戳王俊凯的碗：“我现在才发现啊，怎么感觉它俩不像兄弟像情侣啊？”

王俊凯瞄了一眼，笑着反问道：“怎么？你有男朋友，它俩就不能有吗？”

“可是品种都不一样啊！”

“缘分到了，都一样。”

“……”突然觉得有点道理呢。

王俊凯望了眼圆圆胖乎乎的小身体，又望了望王源从衣袖里露出的一小节纤细手腕，忽然有点忧愁：“可是俊俊把圆圆都喂圆了一圈了，你怎么就是不胖呢？”

王源哼哼两声：“那只能说明你没有俊俊用心~”

王俊凯觉得他巨冤———

“我怎么不用心了？早上花尽心思做饭喂一张嘴，晚上花尽心思解锁姿势喂另一张嘴，还有比我更努力的男人吗？！”

联想到昨晚这样那样的疯狂场景。

王源的小脸红了，白了，紫了。

“卧槽王俊凯你闭嘴！”

王俊凯敏捷地接住他扔过来的勺子，淡定地拿着它抹匀沙拉酱，“昨晚答应的事可别忘了啊。”

王源被他突然转移的话题，搞得一愣：“答应你什么了？”

“给我写情书啊。”

王源炸毛了：“我什么时候说要给你写情书了？！！！”

王俊凯抬起桃花眼，淡淡地说：“你的确不是说的。”他打量着王源的表情，嘴角一勾，继续道，

“你是叫的。”

王源：“……”

 

光是早餐时间就被王俊凯调戏的体无完肤的王源，最后委屈的揉着屁股去上班了。这两天肆意噎王俊凯的日子，算是彻底结束了。那丫翻身奴隶把歌唱，愣是把两人的地位翻了个天。论脸皮这点，王源根本玩不过王俊凯！

离开家之前，他望着大门心想：日啊，早知道就再晾王俊凯那王八羔子几天了。

老子好不容易翻身的日子啊！

现在被折腾的浑身酸疼不说，还欠了王俊凯一封情书。

你丫都多大了还想要情书，幼不幼稚！？

源少心里苦。

源少心里很苦。

最后王源黑着脸去了公司，那气压低的，把甜美可人准备给他打招呼的前台小姐都吓得不敢出声了。虽然平时王源也不是一直春风和面的，但起码……还是源少，不是源（阎）罗王啊……

几个准备报告的下属，一见王源今天的状态，都战战兢兢地开始回想自己最近是不是做什么坏事被发现了。可是想来想去，他们也就在休息的时候偷吃了几包零食，在厕所放水的时候吐槽了那个地中海上司而已嘛！应该不值一提吧。

莫非———莫非是源少要整肃公司纪律了？！

他们大惊。

于是乎，一传十，十传百。在王源没发现的这一整个上午，公司从前台到高层，一派严肃整顿的气氛。工作效率也比平时提高了好几个百分点。生怕一个不小心就被王源抓了小辫子。

顶头上司的心情，真是难捉摸啊难捉摸。

 

当然，下属们的心思，王源是没精力去想了。满脑子都被王俊凯填满了。

大致把事务处理的差不多了，王源将办公室的门锁的紧紧，吩咐任何人不许进来打扰后，他从抽屉里拿出一叠文稿纸往桌上一拍，颇有种“风萧萧兮易水寒，壮士一去兮不复还”的气势。

不就是小小一封情书？

还能难得倒他？！

哼。

王源信心十足。

 

  
结果写写撕撕半个小时后。

面对着满桌子的废纸，王源彻底颓废了。

完了，别说是声情并茂。就连那种基本的肉麻句子，他都写不出来。给别人写的时候，他没想太多，字句文段怎么优美怎么写，怎么肉麻怎么写。可是真等他要给自己写了……还真的有种浓浓的羞耻感。

他趴在桌上戳着王俊凯硬给他换的手机锁屏，图片是上次他趁着王俊凯睡觉时偷拍的照片。安稳的睡着，睫毛又长又密。微微露出英挺的剑眉，既英俊，又好看。睡着的王俊凯，要比醒着的柔和许多。有种说不出的软妹感。王源兴奋地咔嚓咔嚓拍了好几百张都没被发现，却因为一次不小心忘关了闪光灯，把王俊凯吵醒了。愣是被他抓到怀里，逼着删照。一边删，还一边调戏他，说，哎哟喂，我家宝宝居然那么喜欢我啊。

后来王源硬着嘴说，是因为手机有128G才拍的，不能浪费。王俊凯看了眼手机里特设的小苹果专属相册，啧了一声，难得好心的没有拆穿他。只是默默把不好看的照片删了，留下帅的那些，设成了壁纸。

王源虽然一直吐槽他自恋，却一直，没有再改了。

他用食指点着屏幕里王俊凯的鼻尖，轻声抱怨：

“你好烦呐。”

怎么那么烦。

虽是那么别扭地说着，但眉眼之间，却带着柔柔的微光。羽睫轻扇的每一下，都像是在诉说着轻轻慢慢的柔情衷肠。

这时，手机却不合时宜，忽的震动了起来。惊得王源赶紧抬起头查看。

是王泞。

他想起了昨天的事情，马上接了起来。

王泞的语气一扫昨天的死气沉沉，兴奋极了：“源源啊！昨天拍的视频你还没上传吧？”

“是啊，我还没做后期处理呢。”

“没传就好，没传就好！就放着吧，以后没有它的出场机会了~”

王源一听，仿佛嗅到了八卦的味道：“怎么了吗？”

“哎哟你不知道哦——— 哈哈哈，赵祺那个死渣男，做假账被抓啦！”王泞的语气里满是泄恨的快意：“之前我没跟你说过，赵祺毕业后，就去了他学长创办的公司，算是共同投资吧。后来公司走上了正轨后，赵祺就变成了公司的财务经理。这些年来，没少逃税偷税啊！要不是今天得知这个消息，我都不知道呢！哎~我爸妈昨天把我狠狠的痛骂了一顿，刚准备给赵祺一点好看呢……啧啧啧，哪知道，都没有我们出手的余地嘛。”

王源却对这突如其来的变故感到奇怪。

那么多年来都安安稳稳的没被抓到，现在说抓就抓了？

哪有那么巧的事。

他怀疑地想了想，又问：

“哦？那么那个女的你也就放过了？”

“怎么可能！”王泞哼哼两声，非常得意：“那女的和他是同事嘛！亲眼看到他被抓的场景之后，一激动，啪！晕倒了。结果你知道怎么了嘛？！”

“怎么了？”

“哈哈哈哈哈那个女的居然怀孕了！”

“你还笑？！”王源被王泞的态度搞得哭笑不得。

“怎么不笑~”王泞终于不卖关子了，冷笑一声：“我还特地派了人去探病呢。那女的怀孕两个半月了。可是———”

“据我调查，赵祺正式和她开始有一腿的时间，只有一个月啊……其实赵祺出轨的理由不就是因为我不给他上嘛。听说那个女的骗他，说是处来着，他就屁颠屁颠的被勾引了。啧啧啧，报应来得太快就像龙卷风~”说着说着，她还唱起来了。可见心情之畅快。

王源听着听着也乐了。

宽慰了王泞一会儿后，他挂断了电话。

不知想到了什么东西。

嘴角慢慢勾了起来。

 

 

晚上回家的时候，王俊凯已经回来了。换了身舒适的休闲装，躺在沙发上玩iPad。两个小崽子窝在他的肚子上睡的正香。

王源换了鞋子，朝他走去。

王俊凯放下iPad，兴趣盎然的挑眉：“回来了？”

“嗯。”王源默不作声地走到他旁边，搂住了他的脖子。

王俊凯被王源突如其来的主动吓到，赶忙坐起身来，环住他的腰。肚子上睡着的两个小崽子被他的动作搞得“咕噜咕噜”地相继滚到腿上，抬头一看，两个爸爸又开始老不正经了！无奈之下，只好蹬蹬蹬从他俩相拥的空隙里钻出来，跑到沙发的另一端角落继续补眠。

“怎么了宝宝？”

“你知道的。”

王俊凯本来没准备告诉王源，但既然他猜到了，他也懒得瞒了。“谁叫他们欺负我们家王源儿。”他一副理所应当的语气，揉揉王源的后脑勺。

　王源却莫名的鼻子一酸。

大概是因为从小性格就要强的缘故，从有记忆那天起，他就没有被人护在身后过。小时候在大院里玩沙子时就是，自己人被欺负了，他便撸起袖子去报仇。然后把小弟们往身后一护，将那群比他高大许多的家伙胖揍一顿后，带着满身的伤回家，瞒着老妈偷偷上药。

　从来没有人问过他到底疼不疼。

像这样，只是因为自己的手臂被抓了几道痕迹，就要为他报仇报到这种地步的———

王俊凯是第一个。

也是唯一一个。

完了，这种被驯服的感觉是怎么回事儿？

“呐，王俊凯。”

“嗯？”

“手写情书是没有了。口头的你要吗？”

王源跨坐在王俊凯的腿上，搂着他的脖子歪头轻问。

大大的杏眼中，星辰一片。

与他在一起后的幕幕场景，像是走马灯般，在脑海中转个不停。他对上王俊凯墨黑色的眼睛，眉眼缓缓弯成了一道桥。他第一次，那么耿直，坦白，不别扭地表达了自己心中最真实的语言。

他说：

———“我爱你。”


End file.
